1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighting system that has modular components which simply plug and/or releasably lock-together, and more particularly, to an improved power jack, a plug connector for use therewith, and a luminaire assembly suitable for use with a tungsten-halogen or like lamp unit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of lighting systems known in the art for providing accent and/or display lighting. In general, each of these lighting systems include a power jack of one sort installed in a ceiling or wall structure, and a lamp unit installed in a socket which is suspended from the power jack. In many prior art lighting systems, electrical power is provided to the lamp unit from the power jack by way of electrical cord, and the lamp unit is supported by the electrical cord or some other means.
One popular lamp unit used in accent and display lighting is the tungsten-halogen lamp. While the tungsten-halogen lamp has many desirable properties and characteristics, such as high luminous output, prior art lighting systems, in general, have not ensured that such lamp units will necessarily be utilized under conditions which ensure extended lamp life, and safe and versatile operation by the end user.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a luminaire assembly for a halogen lamp unit, which has a modular construction that permits replacement and interchangability of its component parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a luminaire assembly that completely encloses and protects the lamp unit from breakage and produces an air flow pattern about the lamp unit that permits operation at lower temperatures to ensure extended lamp life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire assembly which permits installation of a shade only in conjunction with a protective globe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire assembly having a globe which completely encloses the lamp unit and which will contain fragments of the lamp unit upon lamp unit breakage.
Another object of the present invention to provide such a luminaire assembly having a globe subassembly and a lamp socket subassembly that can be connected together and separated by a simple lift and turn operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power jack that is capable of receiving either a first or a second type plug connector, each of which is adapted to transfer electrical power to a lamp unit, while physically supporting the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a power jack, in which the first type plug connector has threads which are adapted to be securely received in the power jack socket so that substantial lamp loads may be supported from the power jack.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a power jack, in which the second type plug connector has a circumferential groove on its stem which is releasably received upon snap-fitting the plug connector into the power jack, through a jack socket adaptor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide either a first or a second type plug connector which has a cord splicing compartment that completely contains spliced wires and knotted electrical cords in an aesthetically pleasing manner, while providing an extended plug structure that provides additional mechanical advantage when inserting either type plug connector into the power jack socket.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such plug connectors with a cord splicing compartment that permits simple adjustment of the length of both electrical cord and support cable in the field.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a matched power jack and plug connector which (i) can support heavy lamp loads, (ii) requires no keying between the plug connector and jack socket, and (iii) ensures precise electrical mating between the electrically conductive elements on the plug stem and in the jack socket.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a halogen lighting system having all of the above-described features.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.